Estações
by HPCS2
Summary: Essa fic fala sobre as partes: vagas, oultas, incompletas do mangá sobre Yoh x Anna. [CAP 1 de 4 UP]By: Nai Shade & Smart Angel.


ESTAÇÕES

AVISO: 

O mangá/ anime _Shaman King_ não nos pertecence. E sim a Hiruyuki Takei, todos os direitos reservados.

Resumo: Partes ocultas, incompletas ou vagas do mangá sobre Yoh Asakura e Anna Kyouyama.

Gênero: Romance / General.

By: Smart Angel e Nai shade.

* * *

**Parte 01: Chegada da Noiva**

O clima daquela sala estava muito pesado... Eu não sabia o que dizer! Do nada aquela noiva chega e agora esse silêncio... Mestre Yoh parece muito preocupado...

- Er... - Parecia que o mestre estava disposto a cortar o silêncio - Desculpa por ter dito aquelas coisas sobre você... Você... Sabe que eu só falei...

- Para me proteger do Ren. - disse a... bem... A noiva com indiferença.

- Eu...Senti sua falta - sorriu um pouco envergonhado.

Quando voltaram a se falar...

- E... Como vai com seu treino... Bem você sabe...

- Hum... - Ela pareceu hesitar um pouco. - Vão bem. - disse friamente.

- Isso é ótimo. - sorriu. Eu definitivamente não estava entendendo nada! Não sei se tinha ou não o direito de intervir mas o fiz.

- Senhor Yoh eu...

- Bem Yoh onde vamos morar? - me interrompeu "gentilmente".

- O que?! - perguntei - V-vocês vão morar juntos?!

- Hãn? Mas Anna você pretende mesmo ficar me treinando! - Mestre Yoh parecia assustado.

- Mas é claro que sim, idiota! Achava que estava brincando!? Eu vou ser a esposa do Rei Shaman Asakura! E seus treinos começam amanhã mesmo. - disse a garota com um olhar tão sombrio que me fez arrepiar... Definitivamente aquela tal de Anna ira mudar a vida do mestre Yoh drasticamente.

* * *

**Parte 02: Indo para Izumo**

Após a devasta luta com Fausto Yoh, Anna e Amidamaru caminhavam lado a lado sem trocar nem si quer uma sílaba. Yoh estava perturbado e parecia triste com o que aconteceu, Anna andava ao seu lado com sua expressão cotidiana e de vez um quando pousava rápidas miradas encima do shaman. Já o samurai, somente observava o casal com um olhar preocupado, principalmente para com seu mestre. De repente expressão do shaman mudou radicalmente então este deu uns passos à frente de Anna e Amidamaru, e virou-se para encarar Anna com um sorriso doce no rosto.

Particularmente, era uma cena linda, o xamã com cabelos cor de chocolate, as folhas de Sakura voando com o vento e sorriso doce do garoto. Anna não entendeu direito a ação do garoto, por isso parou e esperou por sua reação.

-Sabe Anna... - começou pausadamente - O Silver passou no hospital e me contou sobre o que vocês dois conversaram... Obrigado por confiar em mim, Anna.

A Itako se surpreendeu com aquilo, principalmente assim tão de repente, e corou levemente. Cruzando os braços disse em tom incomodado:

- Lógico que confio em você seu idiota! Você é meu futuro marido! Eu sei do que você é capaz. - O shaman ri com essa atitude. - Mas você realmente... Me preocupou lá... - disse corando e desviando dos olhos do shaman.

Então Yoh se aproximou da itako e tocou sua face som carinho, enquanto a olhava nos olhos, docemente.

- Eu sei... Me desculpe... - Ele juntou todas as suas forças e se aproximou dando um beijo nas bochechas da itako, deixando-a completamente corada. - Não se preocupe... Vou me certificar de que isso nunca mais aconteça... - disse pausadamente e um tanto sério.

- Humpf... - ela retirou a mão do xamã de seu rosto leve, mas rapidamente, e voltou a andar, agora a sua frente. O xamã sorriu divertido, não acreditara que ela não o havia batido. Um pouco mais calmo e despreocupado voltou a andar atrás dela. Enquanto um completamente incrédulo, estranhando e confuso samurai os observava boquiabertos sem saber o que realmente acontecera ali.

-Er...

Voltaram a andar no profundo silêncio entre seres, somente escutando o balançar da naturza e o rugir dos animais.

- Ei Yoh... - chamou a itako.

- Hum?

- Quer me dizer que diabos quer fazer em Izumo?! - disse um pouco desconfiada.

O xamã parou um pouco e baixou a vista fitando as pequenas rochas, seu semblante tornou-se sério e determinado.

- Eu vou falar com o vovô porque... - hesitou.

- "porque"...? - repetiu a Itako.

- Porque quero ficar mais forte para poder proteger as coisas mais valiosas que tenho, Anna. - Yoh se virou e encarou-a com um brilho distinto nos olhos.

- Yoh... - disse um pouco surpresa.

- He... Hehehe... - voltou a seu estado "natural" - Anna... Por favor, você e Amidamaru podem ficar de olho no Manta e certificarem-se de que ele está bem?

- Hum... - o olhou confusa, mas logo após fexou os olhos e calmamente respondeu. - Esta bem, Yoh, mas se ele começar a me atrapalhar não prometo nada...

- Obrigado. - sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Yoh...

- Hum?

- Olhe lá o que vai fazer... Se acontecer algo com você eu não vou te perdoar!

- Anna... - o xamã a encarou surpreso e um pouco corado.

- Isso mesmo - a Itako desviou o olhar - Se você não virar o Shaman king você ira se arrepender de ter me conhecido!

- Anh... Ok-ey - disse com uma gota.

E assim seguiram para Izumo.

* * *

**Parte 03: Buraco ****Yohmi**

-Arg!

_Acho que pisei em algo... Tudo aqui é tãããão distante de tudo, não se sabe onde pisa, não se sabe o que fazer... Já parei de ficar pensando em quantos dias faltam ou se vou sair vivo... Já nem sei a quantos dias estou aqui! Mas devem ser uns três, quatro... Não importa... Já pensei em tantas coisas que acho que minha cabeça vai explodir! Já pensei na luta, na vovó no vovô, na mamãe e realmente desencanei de pensar no Manta! Só chego à conclusão de que não me arrependo do que estou fazendo e de que se a Anna não tivesse me treinado, acho não teria agüentado nem metade daquela luta... Anna... É já que não tenho nada mesmo para fazer... Porque não pensar nela... Anna._

_Eu lembro... Aquele da em que ela chegou em Fumbari... Depois de tudo chegamos em casa e eu mostrei todos os cômodos à ela, e como sempre ela disse que era "aceitável" tudo piorou quando aquele senhor que morreu no incêndio apareceu no banheiro... Ela se irritou profundamente comigo e por isso disse que dobraria os treinos._

_Para falar a verdade eu nem tava ligando para essa história de treino... Mas quando o relógio marcou 5:00 AM só senti um objeto não identificado sendo lançado com tudo na minha cabeça... Delicadamente Anna me acordou e disse que daqui para frente teria de acordar as 5:00 e preparar o café para ela! E antes de eu poder reagir ela saiu e gritou da escadaria: "Melhor andar logo para ir a tempo para seu treinamento!"_

_Aquelas foram as palavras finais... Desde então ela me submetia à treinos devastos! Para começar corria 100km por dia sem direito a pausas, logo após meu comitê de boas vindas me fazia carregar mais de 200kg nas costas e correr envolta de toda a pousada, de aperitivo "1h de cadeira invisível", como prato principal 1000 flexões acompanhado com mais 900 abdominais e finalmente para a sobremesa o treino com o Amidamaru e a Harusame cortando troncos. Com isso eu já estava exausto mas claro... Não acabou, depois tinha de lavar o chão, limpar a casa, fazer o jantar e como não!? A massagem dela..._

_Sofri muito com os treinos dela. As vezes não conseguia termina-los e acabava dormindo na grama... Era horrível. E ela sempre me olhando, de dentro da casa, toda confortável... As vezes acho que ela fazia de propósito para que eu desse o meu máximo...Ou só por diversão mesmo...Ai -GOTA-_

_3 dias depois_

_Aiii! Que foome...Minha barriga não para de roncar...Nóssa... Parece quejá faz mais de séculos que estou pensando na Anna... E sem dúvida tive muitas esperiencias cruéis..._

_Mas... sempre que eu olhava para ela deitada na sala vendo TV, eu abria um sorriso e pensava o quanto "bonitinha" ela era._

_Bem... Enfim... Mas... Pensando bem, até que tivemos momentos pacíficos..._

_Como naquele dia, depois do meu treinamento no cemitério..._

_O Sol estava se pondo e ela estava olhando quando me aproximei para avisar que já tinha terminado o treinamento. Ela estava linda, os olhos negros dela estavam fixados no Sol que estava se recolhendo atrás das montanhas, deixando o céu em uma cor laranja azulada. O vento soprava os cabelos loiros dela,e eu posso jurar que notei um pequeno sorriso em seus lindos lábios. Era uma cena no mínimio terna... Linda... Eu me coloquei ao lado dela para assistir o por do Sol, mas principalmente para ficar do lado dela._

_-É linda... Né Yoh? Essa visão...- ela perguntou enquanto olhava o por do Sol._

_Eu abri um sorriso._

_-Não mais linda que você Anna..._

_Ela corou violentamente e ai me dei conta do que falei, e também corei. Olhei para baixo envergonhado, e pude notar que ela estava sorrindo singelamente... Eu adoro esses meus momentos com a Anna... Adoro vê-la todo dia quando acordo, adoro ouvir a voz dela me da uma paz... Até mesmo quando grita comigo... Adoro sentir o suave cheiro do cabelo... Eu... Eu..._

-Eu amo a Anna...

_O que...? Eu acabei de falar que eu... Amo a Anna...? Eu? Amo a Anna...? Eu sei que gosto dela, mas... Amor...? Hum...O papai me disse uma vez... O amor é a sensação de ficar feliz pela pessoa só de vê-la bem, é se preocupar com ela... E conforme o Matamune... É a confiança que temos nesta pessoa. Eu não me arrependo de nada ue fiz para estar ao lado dela... Agora que pensei eu realmente tenho sorte..._

- Acho que te amo Kyouyama Anna... – digo abrindo um sorriso.

- Não, eu não acho...Tenho certe...

- Buhhhhh!

- Wahhh!

_Que barulhos são esses?!_

-QUEM ESTA AI?!?!

-Somos nos Yoh!

-Ponchi...

-E Conchi...

_Eu fico aliviado. Por um momento achei que fiquei tanto tempo aqui dentro que estava começando a delirar!_

-Mas o que vocês dois fazem aqui?

-Viemos checar você!

-Melhor... A Anna nos obrigou hehe... Mas o final da caverna esta bem próximo!

-Todos estão lá te esperando... A Tamao, Manta, Anna, o Ami...Ami.. O samura...

-A ANNA ESTA LA FORA?! - _pergunto abrindo um sorriso enorme. Nem ouvi a resposta! saí correndo para entrada. Anna esta me esperando! A Anna! Isso me deixa tão feliz! Eu quero chegar lá, e abraça-la, e beija-la e conta-la como me sinto.._

_Então eu vejo a luz da caverna e paro de correr. Não sei o porquê, mas não sei se estou preparado para ir do lado de fora. Eu sinto muita a falta de todos... Mas... Eu acho que só estou com um pouco de vergonha de ver a Anna agora que percebi que a amo tanto... Talvez eu acabe ficando mais tímido com ela de agora em diante..._

_Ok precisamos ir Yoh... Vamos aos poucos, eu dou um passo atrás do outro, até que cheguei em frente de todos, levantai minha mão e sorri como sempre._

-E ai? - perguntei como se nada.

_Eles ficam todos surpresos em me ver... Principalmente em me verem tão... "normal"..._

_E eu noto a Anna... Ela e tão bonitinha... Não, ela não é bonitinha... Ela é linda... E eu, realmente a amo. Um dia quem sabe eu... Conto pra ela. Agora... Só quero mesmo um bom prato de comida!_

-Eu to com fome... - _digo enquanto sinto minha barriga roncar..._

* * *

**Parte 04: Inverno**

Os pequenos flocos de neve deslizavam por entre as telhas da pousada.

-Anna o que você acha de vermos um filme hoje?! Está tããããão frio! Brrr... Podemos fazer um chocolate quente e comer pipoca! - diz um completo e ilusionado xamã.

- Não. - diz tomando seu chá.

- E podemos... Ei! Por que não?

- Você só está dizendo isso para se livrar de preparar meu jantar! - franziu o cenho.

- Nããão Anna! Eu juro! Só acho que podemos variar um pouco, não? Você não gosta de ver filmes?

- Hum... - pensa enquanto bebe mais um gole do líquido de ervas – Está bem...

- Jura!?

-Já disse... Se continuar insistindo vou mudar de idéia...

- Er... E que filme você que assistir?

-Não sei...

-Manta passou aqui com esse filme que a irmã dele assistiu... Tucker Everlasting... - diz Yoh - Que tal?

- Tanto faz... - diz finalizando sua bebida.

- Você prepara as coisas. Eu vou me agasalhar...

- Ok - sorriu, feliz como uma pequena criança ao ganhar um sorvete.

Yoh apagou as luzes, pegou uns cobertores, preparou o sofá para ambos e logo após injetou a fita de vídeo dentro do leitor de cassete, parou e ficou analisando o aparelho.

-Yoh... - chamou a itako. - Hum? O que está fazendo? - perguntou, aproximando-se do xamã jogado no chão com o vídeo cassete encima.

- A-acho que não sei como se mexe nisso, Anna... - disse ofegante.

-Idiota... - se aproximou e apertou um botão grande e vermelho escrito "play" no aparelho fazendo com que a entrada do filme começasse - Pronto, podemos nos sentar agora?

- Hihihi - deu sua típica risada - Hai.

O xamã sentou-se ao lado da itako e lhe deu um copo de chocolate quente que preparara, e esta lhe ofereceu um dos cobertores, aceitou com um sorriso e sentou-se pegando o pote de pipoca e centralizando-o no meio de ambos.

O filme rendia até que chegou em uma parte em que Jesse estava ensinando Winnie a nadar, Yoh voltou seus olhos para a itako e viu como esta, mesmo com uma coberta, tremia levemente graças ao frio. Não queria vê-la assim então pensou em um meio de proporciona-la calor, levemente foi deslizando seus braços para a cintura da itako e a envolveu suavemente puxando-a para mais perto de si fazendo com que a cabeça desta apoiara-se em seu ombro.

Yoh sentiu como a garota arrepiou-se com o roce de seus corpos e isso fez com que sorrira levemente, mas o que o deixou mais feliz foi ver que ela não resistia ao contato, permitindo que o xamã pudesse se aconchegar melhor.

A Itako se surpreendeu com a atitude de seu noivo. Isso não era comum nele mas não ia contestar... Além disso estava muito confortável e não sentia mais tanto frio como antes. Se acomodou nos braços do xamã, apoiou sua cabeça no peito deste e fechou os olhos... Não importava o que acontecia no filme, só queria curtir aquele raro momento, quando finalmente estava nos braços de seu Yoh.

Yoh quando notou a ação de sua noiva, sorriu e colocou uma de suas mãos na cabeça dela, para depois começar a fazer carinho e passar os dedospor entre os lindos fios de cabelo dourados e lisos da itako.  
Era muito raro os dois terem um momento assim, em que ambos estivessem tão próximos. Ele tinha certeza que, nesta posição, Anna conseguia ouvir o coração dele, batendo acelerado...

Yoh e Anna continuaram a assistir o filme "abraçados". O tempo pareceu passar bem devagar... Nenhum dos dois queria que o "filme" terminasse. Porem, na tela, minutos depois, mostrava o final do filme, onde Jesse tinha voltado para a cidade e encontrava o tumulo de Winnie com a escritura"Querida Esposa, Queria Mãe". E logo após os créditos começaram a rolar.

- Snif! - chorando - A-Anna... Esse filme foi muito triste! Não acha?

- Zzz...

- A...Anna? - chamou olhando para o corpo adormecido sobre seu colo, seu olhar passou a ser terno. Acariciou levemente a face de sua noiva e logo após pegou o controle remoto desligando a TV, colocou o pote de pipoca encima do criado-mudo e voltou seus olhos para a adormecida.

Yoh, então, pegou o corpo da itako em seus fortes braços e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou ao quarto de Anna, ele a deitou delicadamente no futon e ficou a observa-la por um tempo.

"_Como ela é bonita..._" pensou o xamã, enquanto olhava o rosto de sua noiva e acariciava sua face. "_Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter-la como minha noiva.._."

Ele então se aproximou de Anna e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, rapidamente, dando um beijo de boa noite. Depois se afastou vagarosamente, cobriu-a e depois de certificar-se de que ela estava confortável, parou na porta e a olhou de novo, com um sorriso.

-Boa noite Anninha... - disse suavemente, depois fechando a porta e saindo.

Mal sabia Yoh que logo depois que ele saiu, Anna abriu os olhos e junto um sorriso.

FIM DO INVERNO.

* * *

_**Isah: Oi! Nós (Nai Shade (Isah) e Smart Angel) fizemos juntas esta fic "Estações":D**_

_**Smart: É um Yoh x Anna onde queríamos mostrar partes ou ocultas, ou "cortadas" ou que ficaram vagas no mangá sobre esse couple!**_

_**Isah: Em cada capítulo postaremos 3 partes do mangá e 1 historinha adversa como as famosas historinhas da colina de Fumbari!**_

_**Esperamos que gostem! E queremos reviews:D**_

_**Isah & Smart: Beijos!**_

Continua...


End file.
